A Different Kind of Love
by Ms.LordVoldemort
Summary: Camp Half Blood is having its regular summer classes going along smoothly, getting new campers every few days. But when a girl in wornout converse, dirty clothes, piercing blue eyes, and hair so white its almost transparent appears things start to turn interesting to say the least. Follow her as she goes thru her first summer at Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

I rode down the streets of Manhattan on my Kawasaki Ninja, getting stuck in a long line of traffic. I sighed and took out the card in my pocket and read it again. I looked at the car idling a few rows beside me, an Audi R8, _nice _I thought. The window rolled down to reveal a very angry man. I looked away; _they say New Yorkers aren't the nicest._ _Wait! _I looked back at the man and realized it wasn't a man at all, but a Cyclops. I shook my head and groaned. _Just a few more miles,_ I thought, _please don't let there be trouble_. Of course I was wrong though. He suddenly turned to me, the mist around his making his seemly two eyes and one eye blend together. He snarled, and got out of his car. Making his way towards me across the rows of traffic, I shifted my bike out of neutral and weaved in between cars. He started growing a few feet every few seconds. _Just my luck_. I sped up bound toward my location. His steps were now shaking the ground. To scared to look behind me, I just sped up again, now up to 80 mph. I zoomed in between the cars listening to the chorus of resounding horns. I eventually made it out of traffic now on a road leading into a forest. _Almost there, almost there._ Going faster, and reaching a 100 mph, I finally saw it in the distance. Camp Half Blood, my mind translated the Greek fast and efficiently. I swerved toward the entrance when I felt my bike being lifted up. _Oh no! _I screamed as I was then let down, my bike being utterly destroyed. The Cyclops then faced me. "Going somewhere, pretty?" it said to me. I only whimpered in response. He chuckled and lunged at me. Thank goodness for my quick built in reflexes that let me roll out of the way just in time for his fist to plunge deep into the dirt. I reached into my hair and pulled out my bobby pin with a sand dollar and squeezed it. The familiar hilt of my knife was in my hand. The Cyclops was clearly angry with me, and pulling out his fist from the dirt, he pounded over to where I stood. Feeling confident, I raised up my knife. I took aim and threw it at him. He suddenly stopped where he was and fell dead on the ground. _Gross._ His body began disintegrating into golden dust and then flew away in the wind. My knife turned into a bobby pin and once again returned to my messy, shockingly white hair. I trudged up the hill, dragging my converse on the ground. I neared the top and saw a dragon at the entrance_. Oh great_. A girl stood beside the dragon in all leather and combat boots. I stopped at the entrance.

"Excuse me!" I said to the girl. She turned surprised. She looked me up and down and then I realized I probably look dirty from rolling around in the dirt. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of new here."

She just turned toward the camp grounds and yelled, "New Camper!" She then turned toward me, "Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Gemina, but I prefer being called GeGe." She gasped as she looked above my head.

"No way!" she exclaimed in surprise. I looked up and saw my father's familiar symbol above my head.

I'll give you guys a hint and tell you her name has a meaning. What do you guys think will happen next?! Comment below and follow my story! Thanks! ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, yeah about that," I started looking at the trident. "I'm supposed to be finding Perseus Jackson."

She turned her head, still looking surprised and nodded. "Jackson!" she yelled. I spotted a boy with messy, black hair practicing archery with a blonde haired girl, stutter for a second. The arrow ended up whizzing past the target and a nearby tree. I could see him running his hand through his hair frustrated.

"What Clarisse?" He yelled back. His head turned to where I stood, and then he gaped at me. Even from the top of the hill you could see the confused expression on his face. The girl beside him mirrored his expression, but quickly closed her mouth. I could see her gently nudge Perseus' arm, and say something to him. He quickly closed his mouth, and starting making his way towards Clarisse and I on the hill. I nervously started running my hand through my hair, almost mirroring Perseus. He shortly reached me and stood right in front of me and just gaped at me.

"How, how…" he began, "I have a sister?"

I smiled, "Twin sister to be exact." His faced turned into an odd look full of confusion and happiness.

"So my mom had twins…"

"Surprise!" I said. "Oh, father asked me to give you this." I pulled out a crumpled letter from the back pocket of my pants.

"It looked better than this, but I kinda sat on it from Olympus to here." I smiled. He chuckled and started reading the letter. It took him a while with the whole dyslexia thing. He eventually finished reading the letter, folded it back up, and put it in his back pocket.

"Why don't we go introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D," he said. He looked to his left and saw the blonde hair girl with startling grey eyes still standing there. "And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

She smiled, "Child of Athena."

"And I guessed you already met Clarisse?" I nodded my head. "Well let's continue."

"Bye, Clarisse!" I shouted as we were already at the bottom of the hill. She waved at me.

This must have been something unusual because Perseus looked over at me and said, "She must really like you."

"So how exactly did you get here?" asked Annabeth.

"Well I was driving my Ninja, but a Cyclops kinda destroyed that," I answered. She shuddered when I mentioned the Cyclops.

"I didn't take you for the motorcycle type," Perseus said.

"Most people don't," I smiled, "it was a gift from father. I loved it dearly."

"So you were attacked by a Cyclops?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he followed me all the way from a street in Manhattan to the entrance of the camp. He picked up my bike and just dropped it on the ground, smashed to no return now." I sighed.

"Well how exactly did you kill it?"

I took the bobby pin from my hair and squeezed it. As it turned into a knife she gasped.

"That is so cool!" she squealed.

"Hephaestus made them for me after I helped him come up with a plan to help him catch Aphrodite and Ares." My hair quickly switched into snakes for a few seconds then turned back to normal. "She's still mad about it."

We finally reached a giant house with a wraparound porch. On the porch were a man, a centaur, and a boy who looked about 2 years younger than me.

* * *

Sooo, sorry I haven't post since for and ever! Cheers to you if you got that reference. I am also looking for an editor if anyone is interested because I am absolutely horrid at English... Nouns, Pronouns, Adjectives, Prepositional Phrases... Yeah, still not sure how I have passed all the mandated tests... So if you would like to help me out and edit for me, PM me anytime. I am just a 14 year old girl writing for fun, and because shes bored, and yeah...


End file.
